Contradictory Feelings
by xRedxMoonx
Summary: Rena Aeren disappeared with her sensei, Yoruichi, from Soul Society without saying a last word. No one knows what happened to them; it's like they had dissolved into the air. However, things won't turn out how they are supposed to and Rena will show up in the least expected moment. What will her childhood friend do when they meet after a whole century not seeing each other?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: It's been a while since I write a Bleach fic so I thought about writing one for Byakuya. Bleach is coming back to Anime on December 13th so yay the new deserves something in return. Then again, like the rest of my stories, the main character of this story is my OC Rena. However, there are other characters that will be showing a lot too. Also, this fic follows the story-line but with some changes from my own mind.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach. I wouldn't be writing this if I did. But I do own my OC, Rena.**

* * *

"Byakuya!" A joyful voice called out as someone jumped on the boy's back, almost causing him to fall forward.

His violet eyes glared at the grinning girl behind him, an annoyed frown formed on his pale face. However, his cheerful friend didn't seem to notice his annoyance towards her in that moment. In fact, there had been so many the times that she had become used to his grunts and glares. A warm breeze stirred her short, red hair, making it brush softly against the exposed skin of his neck. Her orange eyes glowed under the reflect of the rays of the sun on them. Her smooth lips were pursed up into a smile, which only caused her face to look even brighter.

Realizing he had been staring at her for long enough, the noble turned his face away, averting his violet eyes from his friend as she giggled amused. A pink blush spread across his cheeks when he felt her arms tighten around his neck, her slender fingers playing with the end of his black locks. The red-haired girl buried her face into the crock of it and let out her hot breath on the sensitive skin, feeling the boy tensing under the warm pressure.

Suddenly, the girl jumped off from his back and, supporting her body on the fresh grass with her hands, she leaned towards it as she kicked the noble behind his ankles. It happened so fast that Byakuya hadn't been able to avoid the hit. She took advantage of his shock to kick his other ankle, causing the boy to fall backwards. His back hit the hard ground and, before he could even think on getting up, she jumped onto his lap. Her legs pressed against his own as her hands took both of his wrists, preventing him from move.

"Gotcha." An amused smirk was playing on her lips, her eyes sparking in victory.

"Get off me." Byakuya demanded, only to be laughed at by her.

He glared up at her, struggling behind her as an attempt of pushing her away from him. She grinned devilish before her free hand moved to her back, pulling out the small blade from its sheath. However, a voice interrupted the young girl's amusement.

"Rena, you can stop there."

Rena's eyes averted from the boy to lay on the figure before her. Yoruichi Shihoin was on the branch of a huge tree, her arms crossed loosely over her chest and her left side leaning slightly against the thick trunk.

"But, why?" The girl pouted childishly, complaining at her sensei's words. "I was having a good time."

Yoruichi laughed, her yellow eyes sparking amused. She jumped off and walked over her pupil, who was still on Byakuya's lap. All the trapped boy could do was glare at his friend. Nevertheless, he was angrier with himself for falling in one of her stupid tricks… again.

"I think little Byakuya has been enough humiliated," Yorichi's gaze drifted to the lying boy. "unless you're feeling comfortable in this position."

A dark blush spread across the cheeks of both, their eyes locking for a second before Rena got off him. A frown worked its way to her face as she put away the blade.

"I thought you were the one who told me to annoy him, Yoruichi-sensei."

The Shinigami grinned at her and put a hand over her head, patting her softly.

"And you're going to annoy him, but not today." Her voice sounded serious and her eyes suddenly weren't showing the amusement they usually held.

"Did something happen?" Rena asked, worried as she scrutinized her tanned features trying to figure out the problem.

Yoruichi smiled a tense smile and that's all the little apprentice to Shinigami needed to know something was off. Silence fell upon the two of them, their eyes staring into each other's ones with serious expressions. Byakuya, who had already stood from the grass, was standing some paces away from Rena, watching them with curiosity.

A quiet sigh escaped the woman's mouth before she averted her eyes, unable to hold Rena's intrigued gaze. They'd talk when they weren't anyone hearing the conversation. Rounding on her heels, Yoruichi glanced one last time at the young boy behind Rena, wondering what his reaction would be when the news reached his ears. She shook her head and started to walk away, but not without a last sentence that left Rena more confused than she already was.

"Come to my place when you're finished."

With that, she took off.

'Finished with what?' Rena asked herself as she stared ahead, her thoughts wandering and trying to understand the real meaning behind her sensei's words.

"What a jerk." A voice muttered from behind her, and she turned around to face Byakuya.

Orange met violet for a second before they averted their gazes, both flustered. Rena scratched the back of her neck, brushing some of her red locks with her small fingers.

"I think I should go." She commented, not looking at the boy before.

The sun was starting to set on the horizon, its last rays caressing her pale skin as it disappeared behind the buildings of the Seiretei. The warmth of the breeze became colder, announcing the arrival night. The shadows extended, the chant of the birds came to an end. It was time to go.

Smooth, warm lips pressed against his cheek, making the boy's eyes widen in surprise. However, as soon as the pressure had come it went away and Rena winked at him playfully before she gave him her back.

"Don't let your guard down next time, Byakuya!" She shouted sending him a smile and waving her hand as her silhouette disappeared in the shadows of the night.

Byakuya glared at her small frame, mumbling under his breath incoherent things. But, before she was out of sight, the raven-haired boy yelled back in a sharp tone.

"Just leave me alone!"

Her fast footsteps stopped at that. Rena glanced at him over her shoulder, her orange eyes holding an expression he couldn't get to catch. The corner of her lips turned up slightly, as if she was forcing herself to smile.

And then, she was gone. Byakuya finally relaxed and let out a relieved sigh, beginning to walk towards the opposite direction she had followed.

There was something he didn't know though; something that would bring anger and irritation, desolation and guilt. But, as the time went by, a feeling of betray would surpass them all.

That evening was the last time Rena Aeren showed herself to anyone in the Seiretei. She, along with Yoruichi and some other captains, disappeared from that world.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's finally the second chapter! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. A special thanks to** _sweetcookies82_ **and** _Nicole _**for their reviews!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

A tired sigh slipped between her parted lips and blended with the cold wind of autumn as its breeze stirred playfully her long hair, threatening to set it free of its ponytail. Her eyes watched with slow movements the calm fall of the tanned leaves, boredom hiding behind their bright orange color. One of her arms reposed across her folded legs, her hand budging under the soft pressure of the breeze. Her chin leaned against the other hand, her fingers tapping her smooth lips repeatedly.

Rena clicked her tongue in annoyance when the last leaf of the tree before her dropped on the ground, wagging slowly in the air till it reached its destination. She had been waiting in that silent, deserted park for what seemed hours. And they had probably been hours since her former sensei told her to stay there because she had some important issues that reclaimed her presence.

"Important issues, my ass." The red-haired Shinigami was beginning to stop feeling her butt, ached by being on the same position for hours.

Five more minutes; that was the time she was going to give Yoruichi to appear. Then, she would go after the elusive Shinigami.

* * *

Kisuke Urahara sipped from his tea-cup, his eyes closed as his mind digested the news. Placing the porcelain cup on the wooden table before him, he let out a sigh.

"I knew she was running out of time." He spoke calmly, more to himself than to the black cat in front of him. "But I didn't expect Kurosaki to go after her like that."

The cat snorted, its yellow eyes fixed on the man.

"You're a bad liar, Kisuke." It accused, causing the old man to chuckle lightly. "It was obvious he wouldn't stay with his arms crossed as Rukia was being hunted down."

"Don't say such horrible things, Yoruichi!" Kisuke faked tears but, knowing the intelligent Shinigami wasn't going to fall for it, he opened his fan with a quick movement of his wrist. "It was also obvious he wouldn't listen to anyone that told him not to follow her."

Yoruichi glared at him before jumping down the window frame.

"Keep lying to yourself; you let him go because you wanted him to see the power of the ones he's going against." She sat on the wooden table, her yellow eyes never leaving his.

"That's correct." He hid his face behind the fan, letting his eyes above it to stare at his guest. "But don't worry; I'm sure he'll live."

"I'd like to have your confidence," Yoruichi sighed as she wagged her tail in the air. "but knowing she's from the Kuchiki Family, the Soul Society will put more effort on catching her, especially the 6th Division's Captain."

A known glint sparked in her eyes as the words came from her mouth and Kisuke Urahara watched her, curiosity irradiating from his body.

"Where is_ she_?"

Yoruichi remained in silent, letting the man figure out the answer. He furrowed his eyebrows, a gesture she was not used to see in him, but didn't comment anything. They both knew patience wasn't something _she_ had grown with, so her arrival was a matter of seconds.

"Have you thought on her reaction when she hears about Rukia's disappearance?" Kisuke asked suddenly, fixing his attention on the cat once again.

"I know the real meaning of your answer, Kisuke." She sighed. "I've tried to keep her out of whatever concerned the Soul Society, but she's not dumb." Kisuke arched an eyebrow in wonder, letting her continue. "She's plenty aware of everything that had happened there, and also about the luck of everyone."

The door burst open, snapping both Shinigami out their conversation. A young woman stepped into the kitchen, her light footsteps pealing against the wooden floor. She was dressed on a light green shirt with long sleeves adjusted around her arms and cut under her torso, exposing her toned stomach. A short skirt of the same color reached the middle of her thighs and opened at both sides, revealing a black shorts hiding behind it. A wide, back belt wrapped around her waist, holding a pair of blades on her back.

Rena narrowed her orange eyes at the couple, her arms crossed over her chest.

"What's this about? What happened to Rukia?" She demanded to know as she kept staring intensely at them.

After a minute or two of deep silence, Kisuke chuckled lightly trying to calm the tense atmosphere and patted the seat beside him. Rena watched him cautiously before letting herself drop on the ground.

"You see, Rena," The man started, not knowing exactly which words to use. "Rukia-chan has been avoiding Soul Society for these days." He lifted a hand to stop the red-haired woman before she had the chance to talk back. "And she's decided the best she could do is to run away from here so Kurosaki and the rest won't get involved."

"Involved?!" Rena sat up, her eyes glowing with anger. "They're already involved, especially Ichigo, so this plan she's thought has no sense." She shook her head energetically. "How many days will it be till he's haunted down as well? As soon as they know the reason she didn't come back, they'll return. The problem is not solved if she does this."

"Rena, you have to understand her intentions." Yoruichi spoke, cutting her off. "If by doing this she buys some time for Ichigo to escape-"

"Ichigo won't let her go." Rena interrupted.

"He will once he understands Kuchiki is better there." Yoruichi spun around to face Kisuke, and he immediately knew his mistake.

Silence fell upon them. An awkward one. Rena's eyes were wide; shock filled her features as she processed his words.

Before anyone could stop her, she stormed out.

* * *

The full moon glowed in the night sky. Her footsteps echoed through the deserted streets as she made her way, as fast as her legs allowed her, towards the alley where the amount of reiatsu was coming from. The moonlight reflected on her pale features, showing a mix of expressions filling it.

"Don't!"

Rena stopped dead in her tracks when the voice reached her ears before jumping on a thick branch of a tree. She crouched slightly to prevent being caught and furrowed her eyes, scanning the alley before her. Clicking her tongue, she did her best not to jump to help Ichigo, who was lying on the ground, his blood splattered around his body and all over his Shinigami clothes. A red-headed Shinigami was standing next to him, his foot pressing the injured boy against the cold ground and a smirk plastered on his face. Curiosity replaced the anger and Rena watched with interest the scenario below her.

"Don't come after me."

Rukia's cracked voice worked its way to her ears. The young female was staring at Ichigo, tears accumulated in her big eyes. Rena knew the Shinigami was doing her best not to show any feeling, but even from her position she was able to sense the sadness flowing from her.

_Rukia Kuchiki._

The name repeated in her mind like a broken record, followed by tons of question with no answer.

_How was Rukia related with the Kuchiki family? _She asked herself as she bit on her thumb, something that had become a custom and did every time something really intrigued her.

"Renji."

Her eyes snapped from the thoughts they had been wandered around to fix on the figure that had spoken. Dressed on Shinigami clothes, along with the white haori that addressed someone as Captain of one of the Divisions that formed the Gotei 13, stood Byakuya Kuchiki himself. The red-haired male walked over and opened the gate to Seiretei. However, Rena wasn't paying attention to him; her full attention was being claimed by her childhood friend.

She only jumped down the branch when the gate began to close. For an instant, her orange eyes met with Byakuya's purple ones and she found herself staring into his shocked expression.

Then, the gate was gone.


	3. Byakuya Kuchiki

**Thanks to those who favorited and followed. And a special thanks to ****_ByaOC-Addict, Kurayami Kazuo Riddle_****, ****_Princesa de la Luna_**** and ****_sweetcookies82_**** for reviewing!**

**A/N: I won't be able to update till December due to the final exams but don't worry, I'll update as soon as I finish them.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but my OC. And the head that created it.**

* * *

_Chapter Three: _

_Byakuya Kuchiki_

* * *

Rena lay on the roof of Urahara's shop, her arms crossed behind her head and her legs folded so her knees were pointing at the night sky. The glowing stars shone upon her frame, sending their hypnotizing radiance down to her, only to be reflected on the fervent color of her eyes. The young Shinigami was deep in thought, her mind reviving the events of that night and attempting to take in every detail she could've not pay enough attention to. It had been a whole week since her encounter with –not so little now– Byakuya Kuchiki. However, Rena didn't feel it like that; for her it was as if she had just come back from the scenery, carrying a bloody and almost dead Ichigo along with her. Now that she thought about him, she couldn't help but click her tongue in annoyance, recollecting that the hot-headed boy was still staying at Urahara's shop. Under normal circumstances, Rena couldn't have cared less about his sudden intrusion; in fact, if someone told her Ichigo had brought all his school there, she'd have just laughed it off. But, indeed, that would have happened under ordinary situations. Now that the red-haired Shinigami was stuck there too, there was nothing to be laughing about.

A soft breeze blew the red bangs off her face, caressing with finesse the pale skin and obliging her to blink twice to refresh her dry eyes. Letting out a sigh that displayed the peaceful feeling roaming inside her, she drifted her gaze to the splendorous moon. Rena knew she had to enjoy herself as much as she could because it was a matter of fact that she wouldn't be there for much more. After all, she had been lying there and hiding from the rest of the world –or the two worlds– for almost four hours. Don't blame her though; she just didn't feel like watching Ichigo and Urahara's fights anymore.

As if hearing her thoughts, a short shadow crept beside her, stopping the moonlight from illuminating her face. Her lips pursed into a frown as she lifted an eyebrow at the black cat.

"Yoruichi, what is the reason of your intense stare?" Rena didn't bother on hiding her thoughts. "It's making me uncomfortable." She stated stoically.

A heavy sigh could be heard and the cat didn't take too much to speak.

"I wasn't planning on coming, actually." Yoruichi confessed, sitting on the spot beside her and locking her yellow eyes on the starry sky. "But Kisuke wouldn't shut up and I know with no doubt he would end up sneaking here while I wasn't looking."

"Yeah, that's him." Rena chuckled lightly, causing a relieved smile to cross her former sensei's features.

They weren't many the times the young woman laughed; she could look happy and all, but her expression was almost always –if not always– stoic. Yoruichi couldn't help but blame herself about her friend's sudden change of mood; she had been, after all, the one who stolen her from her paradise –and friend. Byakuya. To be honest, Yoruichi wasn't sure how to feel about him anymore. The little boy who always stood for Rena –and vice versa– was long dead. She had visited the Seiretei many times not being able to hold her curiosity, only to be surprised by Byakuya's new person. The first time she laid her eyes on the man, she immediately noticed the differences; his emotionless expression, his calm yet dangerous presence and the cold aura that surrounded him. It wasn't him at all. And, surprising her, a feeling similar to the one that invaded her heart every time she caught the sorrowful expression on Rena's face fell upon the purple-haired woman: guilt.

Yoruichi was afraid though. Not for herself but for Rena. She couldn't let her student fell into the darkness now that she seemed to be walking out of it. However, Yoruichi couldn't do much about it; in fact, it was a matter of time that the two childhood friends met each other again. The woman could only hope it wasn't too much for Rena to take. But, seeing how it had affected her to catch a small glimpse of Byakuya, it wouldn't be easy for her to confront him.

"Yoruichi?" Rena's voice snapped her out of her thoughts and she lowered her head to look at her. "It's not habitual for you to space out like this, what is bothering you?" Rena's orange eyes drifted to the black cat, a glint of curiosity sparking in them.

"It's more than probably that Kisuke comes up here to join our little party if we don't go inside." The Shinigami managed to make up an excuse before Rena could read her thoughts.

Much for her relief, the younger woman seemed to buy her lie, as she clicked her tongue in annoyance at the idea of the cheesy man coming their way. Sighing, Rena sat up and pulled her long hair into a high ponytail before leaping on her feet.

"Where are you going?" Yoruichi asked, her voice filling by concern as if fearing the young woman would run to another stash to keep avoiding them –Yoruichi, Kisuke and everyone that's it.

However, Rena simply glanced over at her feline form and replied casually.

"Inside."

Yellow eyes followed her as she made her way towards the opened-door, jumping off the roof before disappearing into the shop they were calling now home.

* * *

As soon as Rena reached the living room, she was greeted by a smiling Ururu, whose cheeks were as flushed as always. The little girl approached her with light steps.

"Do you want something to drink, Rena-san?" Her soft voice echoed like a melody inside Rena's head, only to make her smile sweetly at the girl.

"Do not worry, Ururu-chan." She placed a hand over her head, caressing with slow motions the purple locks. "I'll just go to my room; there are some things I have to think about."

It was a lame excuse to avoid any sort of possible conversation with whoever approached her. But the girl wasn't going to reproach. Instead of doing that, she pouted slightly and moved aside to let Rena continue her path. A forced cough interrupted the woman though, and she snapped her head towards the man seated at the wooden table beside her.

"How impressive of you, Rena-chan~!" Her expression hardened as she glared at Kisuke. "You've been out for like four hours, but still you're going to work your mind for a little longer." An amused glint shone in his eyes as he watched Rena from behind his fan, that was extended and swinging slowly below his nose.

Rena lifted her head while crossing her arms across her chest, keeping her glare on the smirking man.

"Are you trying to imply something, Kisuke?" Said man just chuckled, as if she had said something really funny.

"Nope, you just go to think about your things." He wagged careless the fan before him, smirking at the young woman and causing her to furrow her eyebrows suspiciously.

However, after scrutinizing the man for another minute, Rena gave up and walked out the room heading her own. Her footsteps echoed between the thin walls as she made her way forwards, being the only sound around her. The annoying laughter of Kisuke had stopped the time she left them, much to her relief. Rena didn't know what was going on inside his wicked head and she wouldn't try to figure it out. Definitely not.

Her eyes focused on the dark hall she was walking through, scanning it in search of her room in vain. Humming, she slowed her walk to a stop and scratched the back of her neck in exasperation. Rena hadn't met anyone with such a lack of memory as herself. And she always justified it by the pretext of having so many important things in her mind that she wasn't able to keep them all.

Deciding it was better if she kept looking for her room instead of standing there the entire night, she slide open the first door her eyes caught, only to be surprised by the sight that waited for her at the other side. The room was empty except for a single bed located in the center. Rena clicked her tongue in annoyance at the sight of the boy that had given her so many complications and was now lying peacefully on the comforting mattress. She soon noticed the white bandages wrapped around his torso and arms, as well as the scratches decorating his sleeping face.

"What an idiot." She mumbled under her breath as she turned around with the purpose of leaving the injured boy in peace.

Nevertheless, a dry, familiar voice spoke behind her, stopping her from stepping out.

"Rena?"

Cursing under her breath, said woman glanced at Ichigo from above her shoulder.

"Go back to sleep, silly boy." Rena's voice went back to its usual emotionless tone. However, her features weren't as stoical as always; she was letting him see that she didn't wished to be there right now –or ever.

Ichigo didn't seem to realize the cold gaze he was receiving, since he sat up ignoring her words too. The red-haired woman could not help but roll her eyes at the boy's behavior.

"Whatever."

"Wait!"

Rena paused at the door, her hand already gripping it. Letting out an exasperated sigh, she rounded on her heels to face the insisting boy, who –for the first time– seemed troubled. The woman arched an eyebrow in wonder as Ichigo stared at her with determination.

"Can we talk?" Rena blinked, not expecting the sudden outburst of the Substitute Shinigami, but she managed to regain her composure in less than a second.

"What about?" Her voice reflected the curiosity inside her, caused not by his words but by the resolution filling his eyes.

However, what came next caught her completely off guard and, that time, Ichigo noticed the whirl of emotions that spread on her features.

"Byakuya Kuchiki."

* * *

Rena sat across Ichigo, her eyelids hiding the cumulus of emotions gracing in her orange eyes. Her arms were crossed over her chest and her back rested against the –now closed– door. To be honest, Rena was expecting that conversation to come since the night her childhood friend showed up in the World of Living. In fact, she didn't know what could have taken Ichigo so much to ask her about him.

"Spit it out, Ichigo." She could feel the impatience running through his veins.

Said boy cleared his throat as he wondering how he should put the questions on the table, but he wasn't someone who thought before acting so he didn't wait too much.

"Who is he? Do you know each other? Is he actually Rukia's brother?" He spoke so fast that it was difficult for Rena to follow him.

Frowning, she opened her eyes to glare at him.

"I'll explain all you want to know –and all I can tell you– but don't be impatient; I know your reasons for doing this but if you press me I'll rip your head off." She threatened harshly before taking a deep breath. "He is Byakuya Kuchiki, a noble from one of the strongest families in the Soul Society." She paused and went to his next question. "Yes, I know him; in fact, he is one of my childhood friends –and the one I cared the most." The last part didn't come out, but echoed inside her head like a broken record. "And I don't know the answer to the last question."

Ichigo frowned deeply as he took in her words.

"How is it that you don't know?" Rena's inside was burning like a time bomb because of that, because she didn't know something as important as that.

"For the time I spent with him, he didn't mention the existence of a sister." She confessed, a hint of despair slipping in her voice.

Noticing her discomfort, Ichigo decided not to insist and focus on other issues. He didn't want to invade her intimated memories; his purpose was only to know about Byakuya Kuchiki's abilities and defaults so he could beat him.

"What about his abilities as Shinigami?" He asked, his eyes scanning her face in search of any emotion.

Rena shifted in her seat.

"I'm sorry to say this but the truth is that I don't know very much about his new person." Then, she added. "I don't know anything related to his Shinigami powers." She patted her lower lip with her index finger. "But I know about his great potential as fighter."

"Don't be." Ichigo couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed about her confession though. "Mind if you explain that?"

Rena sighed, but nodded slowly.

"The last time I saw him happened about 100 years ago. We were so young by then, so innocent and unaware of the plots that attempted to break everything." A small smile crept onto her features. "He was always glaring and growling, and that only caused me to tease him more. I found it really funny, actually; the more frustrated he was the more teasing he received. We used to spend a lot of time together, and we also sparred. The poor guy always fell in my tricks." She shook her head amused. "But Byakuya's spirit was strong and lively; every time he lost against me, he chased me all the way yelling for a rematch." Rena's eyes darkened suddenly. "He was so different by then. I knew his strength and enthusiasm would drive him to the Gotei 13, but of course, I would have never confessed it to him."

To say Ichigo was stunned wasn't even close to his reaction. It hadn't been too much since he met Rena, but for the time he knew her that was the first time he witnessed such emotions on her face. It was needless to think twice to know about her relationship with the Captain of the 6th Division –or the one they had once.

"That doesn't sound like him too much." The words came out before he could stop them. "I mean, he was stoic and emotionless when he was here. In fact, he was literally stuck into the shadows till I was about to finish Renji. To say I was surprised when I saw shock on his face when he saw you wouldn't be close enough to my actual state."

The woman simply stared at him in wonder. 'Finish the lieutenant of the 6th Division'? He should be satisfied for not ending dead in the attempt.

"Yes, as I told you, I knew someone with a strong heart and an enthusiasm I always admired." Rena closed her eyes once again. "If this is Byakuya Kuchiki, then I don't know him."

Yoruichi stood behind the door, still transformed into her feline form, and listening to the conversation with intensity. She was wondering if what Rena was telling about Byakuya was how she actually felt. In case those feelings were true, it was something Yoruichi didn't know. Not that the girl didn't act as if he was someone really precious for her, but still, her former student had managed to put on an impenetrable mask to hide her heart. And she had done it pretty well; Yoruichi would have never imagined little Rena was, in fact, admiring Byakuya with such devotion.

"Rena, I'm planning on going to Soul Society." Ichigo suddenly confessed, staring at the red-haired woman with a serious expression plastered on his face.

Rena went silent. Her features went back to their usual stoic and calm expression; her eyes glowed with intensity though, as if the conversation had opened her.

"I want you to come with me."

The woman stared into his brown eyes before speaking.

"Why should I?" Simple yet scary. Those were the feelings Ichigo got when her cold voice reached him, and all his previous thoughts about her opening her heart dissipate like smoke. "You don't need my help."

Well, that wasn't completely true. Ichigo's behavior would definitely give him great problems, like it had done more than once.

"Because you know about Soul Society and its intricacies, and I don't!" He snapped angrily, standing on his feet as he tried to remain calm.

"Well, that doesn't concern me." She replied, undeterred under his short temperament.

Ichigo clenched his fists at his sides, trying to think on something as Rena got up.

"Do it for Rukia, then." His voice were suddenly softer, his mind travelling back to the night his friend was stolen from him as he spoke. "She's your friend, right?"

A sarcastic laugh echoed between the four walls as Rena's eyes became colder than before.

"That's what I thought, but it seems I was the only one who carried our supposed friendship since she didn't trust me enough to tell me her true name." She said harshly. "She lied to me, Ichigo. I hate liars."

The orange-haired boy averted his gaze from her and fixed it on the wall next to him, wondering why Rukia had done such thing. However, that was something only Rukia herself knew and she would be the one to confess her reasons. But that would be after rescuing her. Dropping his brown eyes on the woman before him, he noticed the troubled look on her face.

"Do it for yourself then."

Rena lifted an eyebrow questioningly and waited for him to continue.

"I mean, if I were you I'd like to know what had happened to my childhood friend if I had the chance." He grinned at her, only causing her to cross her arms over her chest in a defensive attitude.

"Whatever."

A knowing smirk crept onto the cat's face. His yellow eyes glinted with amusement at the image of Rena's defeated face. Yoruichi stretched her back, sinking her nails into the wooden floor, before her silhouette disappeared into the shadows of the deserted hall.


End file.
